<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Toad-ally Fall for You by MewGulf_Soulmates</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153022">I Toad-ally Fall for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewGulf_Soulmates/pseuds/MewGulf_Soulmates'>MewGulf_Soulmates</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach boy Gulf, Chaotic Gulf, Fluff and Crack, Funny, M/M, Rich boy Mew, Stingy Mew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewGulf_Soulmates/pseuds/MewGulf_Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gulf is a wild beach boy &amp; Mew is a rich city boy visiting the beach. One day, Gulf saw Mew at the beach when Mew visited Gulf's coconut shop. Gulf hit on Mew everyday, bringing him wild flowers and seashells. Mew thought the boy was cute until Gulf introduced him to his two pet toads, Kana and Soup.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Toad-ally Fall for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just funny crack. So, read at your own risk haha Please follow me on Twitter if you want to because I usually update there more often than here.<br/>Twitter: @mewgulfie7</p><p>(During conversation, the abbreviation references are: ML= Mild, M= Mew, G=Gulf and K= Kom)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Mew’s POV</strong>
</p><p>“Sea! Here I come!” Mew shouted and ran as soon as they arrived to the beach. Mild rolled his eyes at his friend antic and followed Mew.</p><p>ML: “Why do you need to be at the beach as soon as you arrived Bangkok?”</p><p>Mew was breathing in the fresh air, smiling ear to ear.</p><p>M: “I was in US studying for a year and now I’m finally back to Thailand. Of course, I’d be at the beach?!”</p><p>ML: “Well, that doesn’t answer my question of why you have to come to the beach straight away,” Mild said irritated.</p><p>M: “I like beach so I come here. Also, no one's home because my parents and my sister are travelling to Southern Thialand. What’s your problem? Now give me 500 bhat. I want to go get coconut and grilled fish.”</p><p>Mild cursed at Mew.</p><p>ML: “Why the fuck? You’re fucking rich and you’re still borrowing money from me?”</p><p>Mew smiled wickedly and said, “ I forgot to take my wallet from my suitcase. And you owed me 50 bhat when we were in high school. Now give me 500 bhat back including interest”.</p><p>ML: “I can’t fucking believe it. Why the fuck am I friend with you again?” Mild said unbelievably but handed Mew 500 bhat note. Mew winked and left Mild with all the luggage.</p><p>
  <strong>Gulf’s POV</strong>
</p><p>“Euphoria-aaaahhhhhhhh ” Gulf was arranging the coconuts and shouting some random lyrics on top of his lungs when he saw an angel walking towards his little shop. He rubbed his eyes and opened them wide thinking he might have died under the coconut tree and ascended to heaven. The angel was wearing white shirt and kaki pants, his soft hair was messy from winds but that makes him even more angelic. Gulf mouth was opened and he wondered if there’s any saliva coming out of his mouth. “Hi, how much is the coconut?” the angel asked. “You are an angel,” Gulf said absentmindedly. “Excuse me? Umm…” the angel looked confused. “oh, you asked how much hehe…I- I mean 20 bhat and buy one get one. No wait, actually, take it for free. I have so much coconut. Take this one. This is sweet” Gulf spoke mindlessly,  totally whipped for the handsome angel in front of him, and took one coconut to push it towards the angel.</p><p>
  <strong>Mew’s POV</strong>
</p><p>Mew should have known better to not approach the shop when he saw the boy was shouting something on top of his lung like a broken engine. But he thought the boy was cute with bambi eyes and sharp nose and there were no shops around. But as soon as the beach boy spoke, Mew was slightly creeped out with the way the boy was acting. But he thought, “<em>Free coconut might not be too bad”</em> and smirked to himself.</p><p>&lt;&lt;Author’s Note: Mew is notorious for being stingy as fuck and he never brings his wallet anywhere trying to use other people’s money. So free coconut is a win actually.&gt;&gt;</p><p>M: You’re giving free coconut?</p><p>G: Yes! We have so many here. Please take what you want. Everything is free. You can take me too you know. I might be sweeter than the coconut.</p><p>The boy blatantly flirted and winked. And now, Mew was not slightly but totally creeped out, and also a little flustered. He quickly took a coconut, thanked the boy and speed walked towards the benches on the beach.</p><p>
  <strong>Gulf’s POV</strong>
</p><p>Gulf was looking dreamily at the angel walking away and pat himself on the back for being able to flirt so smoothly. He saw Kom, his friend walking towards his coconut shop and shouted at Kom to come quickly.</p><p>G: Kom! Kom! Kom!</p><p>K: What, what happened? Why are you jumping up and down?</p><p>G: Omg Kom! You won’t believe it. I met my husband.</p><p>K: Your what?! When the fuck did you get married, and why didn’t I know I’m your best friend?!</p><p>G: Wait! He is not my husband yet of course. But I’m gonna marry him on this beach and treat coconut to all the guests. How romantic.</p><p>K: Ok, now I get it. You’re hitting on another cute boy again.</p><p>G: Excuse me! He’s my HUSBAND. Not another cute boy.</p><p>K: How does he look like? And what’s his name?</p><p>G: He looks like an angel. For his name, I’m still figuring out.</p><p>K: The fuck Gulf. You don’t even know his name and you already married him at the beach?</p><p>G: Well, I’m gonna get him. I’m determined. Who will not fall this handsome and smooth talker?</p><p>Gulf pointed himself and puffed his chest out proudly.</p><p>K: Yeah, whatever. Just don’t creep the guy out. We cannot lose more customers.</p><p>G: C’mon, have some faith in your friend. Will you?</p><p>Kom looked at Gulf unamused but said nothing and tried to get a coconut to drink only to be backhanded on his head by Gulf. “No free coconut, you little shit.” Gulf said and started shouting some random lyrics on top of his lung again.</p><p>
  <strong>Mew’s POV</strong>
</p><p>Mew was having the time of his life at the beach sunbathing, enjoying seafood and drinking coconuts. Talking about coconut, he saw the beach boy every damned day. Mew was creeped out at first with the boy’s shameless flirting but slowly understood the boy was a harmless cutie.  He was also bringing him random things like sea shells and wild flowers. He didn’t bring anymore coconut though. The boy said his father kicked his ass for giving free coconuts away. Mew laughed at the boy’s words and told him he could buy from the boy’s shop. Mew learned his name is Gulf and his family moved to this beach last year from another town. This explained the reason why he didn’t know Gulf because Mew came to this beach all the time at least every month because it’s near to his house. And Mew actually like Gulf a lot. He was bold and shameless while trying to flirt with Mew. But when Mew actually flirted back, he turned into a tomato and blabbered random things and ran away.</p><p>
  <strong>Gulf’s POV</strong>
</p><p>Gulf was proud of himself for being able to bag a nice and handsome angel named Mew. They are not official boyfriends yet but Gulf believed they will get married in about 2 months if they’re going at this rate. He even told Kom to prepare to be his best man during the wedding and Kom gave him an unimpressed look.</p><p>G: Kom! I’m sure he’s the one.</p><p>K: Ok, whatever you say Gulf. Now, help me put these coconut inside the basket.</p><p>G: No, listen. He is cute, he is handsome, he is super nice and he flirted me back although not as good as me. He’s a total package, Kom.</p><p>K: Yes, you said this everyday since you met him. Now, stop with daydreaming and fxxking help me.</p><p>G: Wait! I think it’s time for him to meet them.</p><p>K: Who’s them? Your parents? Gulf, think carefully. I didn’t know you two were this serious. Ask about his opinion also. And-</p><p>G: KOM! I’m not getting him meet my parents. Well, at least not until I asked him to be my boyfriend. Now, when I say “them”, I mean “Kana” and “Soup”.</p><p>K: YOUR PET TOADS?! Gulf! I don’t think this is a good idea.</p><p>G: Well, they are my children. He should meet them before meeting my parents. Oh, it’s time now for him to be at the beach. See you Kom!</p><p>K: Wait! Gulf! Don’t bring Kana and Soup yet. Ask him first!! God. I’m getting a headache.</p><p>Gulf was super excited to get P’Mew to meet his pet toads. He’s sure P’Mew is going to love them.</p><p>
  <strong>Mew’s POV</strong>
</p><p>Mew saw Gulf from far away shouting his name on top of his lung and thought “<em>Can this boy ever stop shouting like a broken engine?</em>” and laughed to himself because of this adorable boy.</p><p>"P'Mew! P'Mew! I want to show you something" Gulf hopped to Mew with a sling basket bag swinging beside him. Mew thought the boy is going to show him another set of wild flowers he got for Mew.</p><p>But what he didn’t expect is the boy to take out two fucking fat toads from his bag and said "Meet my two lovely pets, Kana and Soup, P'Mew!"</p><p>The sound that came out of Mew couldn’t be human and he felt all the colours from his face drained. He slowly back away, turned around and ran at full speed along the beach without looking back.</p><p>He heard Gulf shouting something and running after him with two toads on his hand. Mew was going to die and he asked forgiveness from all those people who he borrowed money from and never repaid.</p><p>When he can no longer run, Mew dropped on the beach and he saw Gulf running with two toads in hands.</p><p>M: Gulf! Stop it. I can’t run anymore. I’m going to die.</p><p>G: P’Mew, are you ok. Wait, let me put Kana and Soup inside my bag.</p><p>M: Oh thank god. Why the fuck are you having two fat toads as your pet?</p><p>G: Hello! They’re cute and they love me. Don’t you love them, too?</p><p>M: I’m scared of toads, Gulf.</p><p>G: oh, OH.. I didn’t know? Hehe Sorry P’Mew. But I’m sure you will love them eventually.</p><p>M: I think the fuck not?!</p><p>G: Come, let me get you up. Do you want some coconut?</p><p>M: Yes, thank you. And please put them somewhere and come back.</p><p>G: Ok, wait here Pi.</p><p>Mew just sat absentmindedly on the sand and thought how could he have fallen for a total crackhead. He laughed dejectedly and accepted his fate. Maybe he should start repaying all those money he owed his friends because he was pretty sure he will live a short life with Gulf.</p><p>G: P’Mew, here’s the coconut. Drink some.</p><p>M: Thank you Gulf. Now, tell me what were you shouting while chasing me while I was running away from.</p><p>G: Oh.. I-I was saying “I toad-ally fall for you so, would you like to be my boyfriend?”</p><p>Gulf said shyly with his ears turning red.</p><p>Mew smiled at the adorable boy and said, “I totally fall for you too, you crackhead.” He put down the coconut and took Gulf’s face in his hand closing the gap and softly pressed his lips with Gulf’s. He can feel Gulf’s soft lips moving along with him and he felt complete. Mew felt like he was in a romantic movie with the sun setting and kissing an adorable boy on the beach. And he felt Gulf smiled and he back a little to look at Gulf. “Why are you smiling?” Mew asked softly. And Gulf said, “I was thinking your lips are so soft. They are actually softer than Kana and Soup’s tummies.” Mew, a little alarmed asked, “And how do you know their tummies are soft?” “Oh, because I always kiss their tummies at night before they go to sleep.” Gulf answered innocently. And Mew shouted on top of his lung “WHAT THE FUCK GULF?! Never fucking kiss me again, EVER!”</p><p>In his mind, Mew thought, <em>“Yes, I’m totally living a short life with this little devil from hell and his fucking pet toads</em>”.</p><p>~End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone. Let me know what you think of this story in the comment. Love you all *mwah*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>